Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione Weasley
by LunaHHr
Summary: He decidido hacer este mini-fic como tributo a mi hermosa Hermione Granger. Fred Weasley esta ansioso por darle su regalo a Hermione, ¿quieres saber que es?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Dedicación**_**:**___A Hermione Jean Granger. Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños, te celebro así (8) Mi querida heroína, ídolo, ejemplo a seguir, ¡feliz cumpleaños! En tu mundo mágico, ahí con Fred y tus hijos, te deseo lo mejor del mundo mágico y mundo muggle. Hermione, mujer, ¡felicidades! Que Fred te haga feliz en la noche… e.e

**Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo.**

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione Weasley."

**Único capitulo**

Hoy fue 19 de septiembre, no importa el año. Solo la fecha y el mes. Y sí, fue el cumpleaños de una mujer hermosa, poderosa y talentosa. Fue el cumpleaños de la bruja más brillante de toda su generación, de todo el mundo mágico. ¡Claro! Estoy hablando de mi esposa, de mi Hermione Granger, para mí; cariño, preciosura, princesa, hermosa, lindura…., sexy. En fin, mi hermosa esposa cumplió treinta y tres años, pero según ella cumplió treinta… otra vez. Ella se preocupa por las arrugas y esas cosas, ¡yo la sigo viendo hermosamente joven y sensual! Es perfecta para mí, solo para mí.

Y todo gracias al enano de Ron y su amigo Harry Potter (a quien le debo la fundación de Sortilegios Weasley) Porque gracias a ellos dos, Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros en la Madriguera. Al principio, no supe apreciar la joya que era mi esposa, mejor dicho: la joya que es mi esposa. Primero, me atemoricé al pensar que a ella le gustaba Harry o mucho peor, mi hermano Ron. Pero gracias a Merlín ella solo veía a los dos como… hermanos. Pobrecillos. El único interés de mi princesa eran los estudios, ayudar a Harry con Voldemort, no romper reglas y sus amados libros. Y bueno, como el buen Weasley que soy, hice que todo eso cambiara en 4to año. Ese año en Hogwarts se llevó a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos (e injustamente no nos dejaron participar a mi hermano y a mí, según ellos, porque "era altamente peligroso" y nosotros éramos menores de edad, ¡tonterías!) Y una de las actividades del Torneo era el Gran Baile de Navidad y corrían los rumores de que Viktor Krum había puesto los ojos en mi come-libros y eso, brujas y magos ¡no lo podía permitir! Así que, me adelante y atrape a mi linda esposa por el vestíbulo y ¡oh, llevaba un vestido azul que la hacía ver angelical y casi irreal! Puse mi mejor sonrisa irresistible y, bueno, yo caí ante ella con una sola risilla nerviosa que soltó. Le declaré mis sentimientos y no me creyó, fue la única vez que odie ser tan bromista y relajista, ¿de qué me servía si Hermione no me creía? Me encargué de que ella me creyera gritándole a todo el mundo que ella me encantaba y que la amaba. Comenzó a decir cosas como "no puede gustarte alguien de la noche a la mañana, Fred. Es casi impro…" La callé con un beso. Más tarde me entere que el pobrecillo de Krum planeaba pedirle a Hermione que sea su novia y así "poderrr visitar-la todoss los vee-rranos" ¿así era?

No nos hicimos novios enseguida, solo "enamorados". Yo tenía que cortejarla y la verdad es que me encantaba hacerlo. Era Hermione, ¿qué no iba hacer por esos encantadores ojos marrones? Y cuando la besaba yo… me derretía.

Ahora bien, tuvimos momentos difíciles. Muchísimos. Nuestra primera separación fue cuando ella se tuvo que ir con Harry y Ron, y yo moría por ir con ellos, nadie me lo permitió. Yo estaba desesperado, irritado y molesto. Me sentía con mucha impotencia al no poder hacer nada por ella, me sentí mal conmigo mismo por no protegerla. Y cuando la vi otra vez en Hogwarts, cuando la guerra se desató no la solté en ningún momento, no podía separarme de ella otra vez, era injusto para mi corazón. Al sentir que casi la perdía, o que no la volvería a ver nunca más, me hizo saber que ella era la mujer de mi vida y que no habría otra nunca más. Recuerdo que le dije: "O eres tú, o ninguna."

Cuando tuve que irme de viaje con mi hermano George, por algunos asuntos y negocios de Sortilegios Weasley fue terrible para los dos. Nosotros ya estábamos más unidos que nada, éramos uno solo. Me fui tres años y desde entonces jure no volver a separarme de Hermione temporadas largas y lo hemos cumplido los dos. Cuando ella tiene que viajar a alguna parte, llevamos a nuestros tres hijos a donde sea y nos lo arreglamos con "Apariciones".

Nos casamos, y tuvimos la mejor luna de miel en todo el mundo mágico. ¿Les he mencionado que Hermione es un poco salvaje? ¡Me encanta! (no le digan que les dije que es salvaje o duermo en el sofá) Tenemos una hermosa nena, llamada Rosemary, y ¡unos gemelos! Quería ponerle Peter y Pan, como el cuento muggle pero mi esposa no quiso. Dijo que sus amigos los molestarían y yo le dije: "¿Estas de broma, mujer? Las únicas víctimas que habrá serán ellos y no mis hijos. Aparte, nadie conoce ese cuento muggle." En fin, decidimos ponerles Sirius, (mi merodeador favorito) y Lupin (el merodeador favorito de Hermione) Rose es una niña encantadora, tiene los ojos de mi esposa, su cabello, su inteligencia, mi lado bromista y mi característico tono de cabello. Mis gemelos son idénticos a George y a mí… en todos los sentidos. Son mis dolores de cabeza, mis risas y mis lágrimas de dolor cuando me hacen travesuras.

Sin Hermione Granger y sin mis hijos yo no soy nadie. Pero con ellos yo soy Fred Weasley y estoy encantado de tener a la mujer más hermosa del universo.

El pelirrojo deja de escribir la carta que ha dirigido a nadie pero que tiene la esperanza que algún día su esposa la descubra.

— ¿Fred? —es ella, su castaña. Fred guarda discretamente la carta en un baúl y se voltea para sonreírle a su esposa.

— ¿Ya se fueron todos, cariño? —pregunta él mientas se acerca a Hermione. Ella asiente algo cansada con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro.

—Me ha encantado la sorpresa, Fred. Fue fantástica, y el regalo que me has dado ha sido maravilloso. —dice la castaña y besa a su esposo en la nariz, la frente y luego tarda un tiempo besándolo en la boca.

—Me falta darte un regalo más, amor. —susurra Fred con una voz ronca, endemoniadamente seductora. Hermione suspira, excitada con la respiración de Fred en su oreja. — ¿Hermione?

— ¿Mmmmm?

—Feliz cumpleaños. —la toma por el rostro y la besa dulcemente en los labios. —Te amo, cariño. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Fred. —Hermione comienza a darle besos apasionados a Fred, apresurándolo a que se quite la ropa.

—Cariño, ¿tienes prisa?

—He planeado darle una hermanita a Rose. —dice felizmente la castaña. Fred abre mucho los ojos y luego sonríe feliz.

—Hay que intentarlo, entonces. Y si fallamos, bueno… tenemos mucho, muuuucho pero muuucho tiempo para intentarlo. Y lugares igual. —dijo pícaramente Fred.

—Te amo, Fred. Este es uno de esos cumpleaños que amo tanto y que me gustaría repetir todos los días. —susurra Hermione.

—Tenemos toda una vida para celebrar y muuuchas oportunidades para darle una hermanita a Rose.

Hermione ríe coquetamente y hace que su esposo la siga hasta su habitación.

Luna**HHr**


End file.
